1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analog copying apparatus having an area designating function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional analog copying apparatuses, in case of copying only an arbitrary area on an original, this area cannot be copied at an arbitrary position because the position on a copying paper where an image in that area is to be copied corresponds to the position in the designated area on the original.
In addition, when an arbitrary area on the original is designated, there is an annoyance such that the operator has to set the copying magnification and the size of the copy paper.